


164. aurivorous

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [45]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the last one,” she says. “Promise. One more bank and then we’re <i>done</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	164. aurivorous

Helena is unusually quiet when she pulls the ski mask over her hair; her mouth is pulled up at the corner in an expression of discontent. Sarah sighs, hands Helena her pistol, pulls her own mask on. Her face is still unobscured; she wants those last, precious breaths before she suffocates.

“This is the last one,” she says. “Promise. One more bank and then we’re _done_.”

“That’s what you said,” Helena says, “last time.” She doesn’t sound particularly upset about it. She doesn’t sound particularly _anything_ , Sarah’s long-lost sister. Sarah’s sister age twenty-five, blank-faced, only opening her mouth to say _okay, Sarah, let’s rob a bank_. Sarah still knows next to nothing about her – but they’ll change that, after this. One last bank. One last horrible thing, and then they’re _done_.

“Did I?” Sarah says.

“Yes,” Helena says calmly. “But then you went out and celebrated, and then we had to go rob another bank. All our money—” and she plugs her nostril shut with one finger, gives an exaggerated sniff. “Gone.”

She flips her pistol around to check if it’s loaded. It is. Helena could kill Sarah at any time. She wonders if Helena ever thinks about it.

“But this time,” Helena says peaceably. “If you say this time.”

“I do,” Sarah says. “Last one. We’re gonna have _lives_ , Helena. We’re gonna – be okay.”

“What will you do,” Helena says. Her head is tilted to the side, her eyes are glassycold. Sarah remembers, again: _I do not know this woman at all._

“Get a place,” Sarah says. “With my kid. Save up enough for her to go to school – a really good one. I dunno. Be happy.”

Helena hums. _Hmm_. “They have gummy worms,” she says, “that are five feet long. I think I will buy one of those. And eat it.”

“Great,” Sarah says. Her voice is strained, but she can’t help it.

Helena bobs her head in agreement. She doesn’t contribute anything else to the conversation. Sarah squints at her, tries to picture her living in an apartment somewhere. Buying coffee from a shop on the corner. Having a boyfriend. The picture doesn’t really come together right – it doesn’t feel as real as Helena roaring _EVERYBODY GET DOWN_ at a room full of terrified customers.

She wants to ask _do you think we’ll both make it out of this alive?_ but she isn’t that stupid.

“You know the plan,” she says instead.

“Sarah,” says Helena, “I helped make the plan. We have done the plan many times. I am understanding the plan.” She tilts her head and blinks, slow and lionlike, at Sarah. Sighs. “Yes, Sarah. I know the plan.”

“Just making sure,” Sarah mutters. Her knee is starting to bounce, just a little. Adrenaline. Her body waking up, her body realizing that she might die soon. Her body singing electricity. This is the most alive she ever feels. This, right here. She tries sometimes to get it back with drugs or drinks or dancefloors full of screaming flashing lights, but it does not ever reach this.

“Are you ready?” Helena asks.

“Yeah,” Sarah says. “Are you?”

Helena’s mouth wrinkles into a sour smirk. “Always.”

Sarah wordlessly pulls her mask down. Helena does the same. They grab their guns, and they go to rob a bank.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
